A debug interface (e.g., a Joint Test Action Group interface) may be used by a programmer to debug software designed to operate with a circuit (e.g., an application specific integrated circuit, a media security circuit, etc.). The debug interface (e.g., the JTAG interface) may also be used install an application (e.g., an operating system, a firmware code, etc.) and/or to upload data on the circuit (e.g., different profiles on the media security circuit).
The circuit may have associated with it a flash memory (e.g., a form of rewritable computer memory that holds its content without power) to store content. In addition, the circuit may include an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (e.g., an EEPROM memory). The EEPROM memory may be used to store small amounts of data when power is removed to the circuit (e.g., a calibration table, a device configuration data, etc.)
A hacker (e.g., one who uses programming skills to gain illegal access) may surreptitiously retrieve the content through the debug interface, the flash memory and/or the EEPROM circuit. The hacker may then gain access to a work of authorship (e.g., a movie, a record, a book, a software application, etc.) associated with the content. The hacker may then broadcast, duplicate and/or disseminate the work of authorship without permission of a content provider (e.g., a studio, a record label, a publisher, a developer etc.). As a result, the content provider may lose the protection of the work of authorship and may lose revenue.